Fei Fong Wong
Fei Fong Wong is the protagonist of the role playing game Xenogears. Background Powers and Abilities Abilities Due to the fact Fei Fong Wong's abilities come in the form of Deathblows, he is capable of the following as seen below. * Raijin: Followed with a light attack, Fei Fong Wong then backs a few feet away from his opponent then rises his fist to charge up a Smack Down-like Attack. * Senretsu: Followed with two light attacks, Fei Fong Wong performs a six hit combo resulting in a upper left & upper right roundhouse kick followed with a upper kick among with a high uppercut version of a kick which knocks his opponent in midair as he jumps to perform a somersault kick with both his feet and rushes his opponent with a teleport-like push attack. * Hagan: Followed with a medium attack, Fei Fong Wong jumps right at his opponent performing a bicycle kick followed by a somersault kick right afterwords. * Hoten: Followed with three light attacks, Fei Fong Wong performs a seven hit combo resulting in hitting his opponent four times in spirit form which ends in high kick attack among with a low punch and high punch attack. * Tenbu: Followed with a light attack among with a medium attack, Fei Fong Wong performs a high smack attack among with a high kick attack which lifts his opponent in mid-air resulting Fei Fong Wong to jump after his opponent and knocks his opponent down to the ground. * Ryujin: Followed with a medium attack among with a light attack, Fei Fong Wong performs a rushing head-butt among with an uppercut which causes him to smack his opponent down with a very low punch attack with another uppercut and rushes his opponent with a teleport-like push attack. * Koho: Followed with a heavy attack, Fei Fong Wong performs a roundhouse punch among with the fact he will spin away from his opponent a few feet then performs a teleport-like attack which ends with a push attack afterwords. * Fukei: Followed with four light attacks, Fei Fong Wong jumps into the air and throws thirteen balls of pure wind at his opponent then charges up a fourteenth attack resulting in a bigger ball of wind. * Chikei: Followed with two light attacks among with one medium attack, Fei Fong Wong channels the Element of Earth punches the ground Buster Wolf-style that causes the his opponent to take a powerful blow from the Earth itself which then shatters to pieces afterwords. * Kakei: Followed with a light attack among with a medium attack and another light attack afterwords, Fei Fong Wong channels the Element of Fire after jumping into the air which then results him in performing a spinning fire kick attack that causes the ground to heat up and return to normal afterwords. * Suikei: Followed with a medium attack among with two light attacks, Fei Fong Wong channels the Element of Water onto his fists which causes him to perform a right palm attack among with a left palm attack twice followed by a double palm attack that causes his opponent to be frozen solid in a giant Glacier which is then followed by another double palm attack that breaks the Glacier afterwords. * Kokei: Followed with two medium attacks, Fei Fong Wong channels Holy Power (or Light Energy) which causes him to perform a mid kick among with a high kick with a crouch kick in addition to a high kick, the last attack resulting with Fei Fong Wong channeling Holy Power within his axe kick attack in the form of Lightning which he drops onto his opponent resulting Fei Fong Wong doing a split afterwords. * Yamikei: Followed with a heavy attack among with a light attack, Fei Fong Wong channels the Power of Darkness which causes him to perform a ritual-like dance that causes tremendous amounts of havoc and pain to his opponent. This is without a doubt his most powerful attack among with Kokei. Spells Due to the fact that Fei Fong Wong's spells come in the form of Chi, he is capable of casting the following spells as seen below. It should also be pointed out he can also cast these spells while he is riding in his Gear. * Guided Shot: Fei Fong Wong can focus his chi to deal damage to a single target of his choice, he can also cast this spell while piloting his gear. * Inner Healing: Fei Fong Wong can heal either himself or other target of choice, if he casts this spell while in his gear, he can restore the gear's defensive capabilities. * Iron Valor: Fei Fong Wong can cast this spell to raise his attack should he ever have to, it should be pointed out he can't cast this spell while piloting his gear. * Counter Force: Fei Fong Wong can cast this spell to further raise his chance to counter attack an opponent, it should be pointed out he can't cast this spell while piloting his gear. * Yang Power: Fei Fong Wong can cast this spell to raise his defense at the cost of lowering his attack, this spell also affects the gear he's piloting. * Yin Power: Fei Fong Wong can cast this spell to raise his attack at the cost of lowering his defense, this spell also affects the gear he's piloting. * Radiance: Fei Fong Wong's more powerful attack spell which attacks a target of choice, he can also cast this spell while piloting his gear. * Big Bang: Fei Fong Wong's most powerful spell imaginable, he causes all enemies within sight to feel the sensation of being hit by the power of The Big Bang itself. He can even cast this spell while piloting his gear. Equipment Feats Strength Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:JRPG Characters Category:Healers Category:Xenogears Category:Humans Category:Team Leaders Category:Pilots Category:Square-Enix Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Protagonists